Sleepless
by DreamsOfVelvet
Summary: Harry has a secret. A secret he isn’t willing to admit to having. Denial is never good… especially when it keeps you up at night. SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Sleepless**_

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry has a secret. A secret he isn't willing to admit to having. Denial is never good… especially when it keeps you up at night.

WARNING: Slash

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

_**Chapter 1**_

Harry sighed and rolled over in bed for about the twentieth time that night.

It was now three o'clock in the morning and he was still lying awake, staring at the ceiling and wishing desperately for sleep to overtake him. It wasn't happening though.

Finally letting out a sort of strangled cry, Harry grabbed his pillow out from under him and slammed it down over his head and squeezed his eyes shut, determined to _make _himself fall asleep. He stayed in this position for about fifteen minutes before deciding it was a lost cause.

Pulling his head out from under the pillow he lay back and let out a long frustrated sigh.

Three weeks now this had been going on. _Three _bloody, fucking _weeks! _Three weeks of staring up at the ceiling, trying desperately to fall asleep, but failing due to the thoughts plaguing his tired mind.

Thoughts he didn't understand, thoughts he wasn't sure he even _wanted _to understand. Thoughts about a certain grey eyed blonde.

Harry wasn't sure what brought it on, wasn't sure what it was that was making it impossible for him to stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. All he was sure about was that he had arrived at school three weeks ago to start his sixth year, seen the damned blonde and BHAM, he was up all night thinking about him. And it was driving him mad.

It wasn't just the fact that he was losing sleep over it; it was more so that he didn't even know _why _he was thinking about the blonde so much.

Harry supposed it wouldn't bother him so much if they were thoughts about how annoying the blonde was, or how Harry wanted nothing more than to see the boy get trampled by a herd of hippogriffs, but no, they weren't. They were thoughts that had nothing to do with how much Harry hated the obnoxious Slytherin.

They were thoughts about the boy's blonde hair; and how it would feel to run his hands through the silky locks, thoughts about his grey eyes, and how they weren't even really grey at all, but a kind of shimmering silver. They were about his flawless pale skin, that seemed to glow as if it were bathed in moonlight, and they were also about his perfect rosy lips, and how all Harry wanted to do was take the boy's face in his hands and… _NO._ He was _not _going to finish that thought. But it seemed he didn't have a choice in the matter, for the thought pushed its way into his mind anyways.

He wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy. Yes, kiss him.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his pillow. _Why?! _Why was he having these thoughts about _Malfoy?_ Of all people! His enemy, the boy he'd hated since he first refused Malfoy's hand in friendship. But… did he really hate him?

Fuck, this was ridiculous. Of course he hated him! It was Malfoy for God's sake!

Harry, not hating Malfoy… ridiculous… Wasn't it?

Harry's eyes widened in panic. _No fucking way…_

A/N: I kinda wrote this on a completely random whim… Planning for it to be a one shot… but I think I've changed my mind. I think I could really build from this… but that's just my opinion, so… Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sleepless**_

(Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

Summary: Harry has a secret. A secret he isn't willing to admit to having. Denial is never good… especially when it keeps you up at night.

WARNING: Slash

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

_**Chapter 2**_

Harry sighed as he slumped down in his seat and his head hit the table with a loud _**thud. **_

Hermione, who was seated across from him at the table, peered over the top of the book she was reading to look at him.

Eyebrows raised at the sight of her friend face down in the table, she calmly stated, "That's a very good way to hurt yourself."

Harry merely grunted in response, wishing she would just leave him alone. He was tired (which was really nothing new), irritable, and overall; just very confused. The only bright part about the day so far was that it was Saturday, which therefore meant no classes.

"Are you alright Harry?" he heard Hermione ask in concern.

"Yes." He mumbled. He knew he didn't sound very convincing, and he knew she didn't believe him, but he really, quite frankly, didn't care.

She didn't push the matter though, for which Harry was thankful.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her concern, he did, he just wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone yet. _Talk about what though? _He asked himself. _My feelings for Draco Malfoy? _Feelings he wasn't even sure that he had. Even just the thought that he could feel _anything _other than a deep loathing for the blond astounded him.

Finally, raising his now throbbing head from the table, he felt his eyes being drawn almost immediately towards the Slytherin table, searching.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

There, seated next to Zabini was Draco Malfoy, reading a copy of the _Prophet _and apparently doing his best to ignore Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting across the table from him and talking about a mile a minute, oblivious to the fact that the boy wasn't listening. And quite suddenly, as though he could feel Harry's gaze on him, his eyes lifted from the paper and locked with Harry's.

It lasted only for a mere second though, before Malfoy's lips curled up into his usual cruel sneer. This was when Harry made his first mistake. Instead of glaring back at the boy, as was normal, he quickly diverted his gaze from Malfoy to the bowl of cornflakes in front of him. He stared at the soggy substance for a moment before deciding his appetite was gone.

Muttering a quick, "I'll see you later" to Hermione, he rose from the table and hurried out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him.

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, sat a _very _confused Draco Malfoy…

* * *

Harry shivered slightly, drawing his cloak more tightly around himself as he strolled through the Hogwarts grounds.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _He thought as he walked, not really noticing where he was going. He just couldn't understand why he had reacted the way he had in the Great Hall. _He looks at me like that all the time, so why is it affecting me this way all of a sudden? _

_**Maybe because you like him idiot. **_Argued a small little voice in the back of Harry's mind.

_I do not like Draco Malfoy. _He thought stubbornly.

_**Whatever you say…**_Taunted the voice.

Harry groaned in frustration and began to walk faster, intending to head up to the Gryffindor common room and try to get some sleep.

_If I can get Draco bloody Malfoy out of my head for more than 5 seconds… _

**A/N: Finally! I finished the second chapter! And I apologize if it's not up to my usual standards, but I just haven't been able to motivate myself at all lately! So I kinda forced myself to write this… Hopefully it's not too bad… But let's see what you think!**


End file.
